Electronic devices have become commonplace in almost every environment. For example, mobile telephones, laptop computers, tablet computers, portable music players, portable gaming devices, and other portable electronic devices are commonly used for work, pleasure, or both, and accompany people in many daily activities. For example, people often travel with electronic devices, bring these devices to school, and use these devices in public places. During use, the electronic devices are often subjected to regular wear, including at times, impacts with other objects or surfaces (e.g., drops by user, etc.), which may result in a compromise of functionality of one or more features of the electronic devices or a compromise in an appearance of the electronic devices.
Many electronic devices include connection ports that are connected to cable connectors. For example, an electronic device may include one or more connection ports to accommodate a power supply, an audio input/output, a video input/output, and/or a data input/output (e.g., a universal serial bus (USB), etc.). Like the electronic device itself, the connection ports and/or the cable connectors may be subjected to wear, including impacts with other objects or surfaces and/or improper or accidental cable separation (e.g., cable pulled out of the electric device when a person trips over the cable, etc.). The wear and/or impacts may result in decreased operation of the connection ports and/or the cable connectors, such as by terminating operation, creating intermittent operations, or diminishing functionality of the operation (e.g., slower throughput, increased difficulty in making a connection, etc.).